1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a glass sheet supply system for taking or carrying glass sheets one by one out of a stacking stand and supplying them to a next production process by using a robot or the like and more particularly to a detecting device for detecting carry-out of the last glass sheet from the stacking stand for stopping the robot or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for detecting conveyance of a galss sheet by using a photosensor is known as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-7910.
Such a photosensor, when used for detecting whether a glass sheet remains in a stacking stand, is liable to detect the upstanding rest of the stacking stand on which glass sheets are stacked and rest or a wrapping of a glass sheet erroneously. Such an erroneous detection can be prevented by making higher the accuracy of the sensor but a difficult and intricate adjustment and a high cost will result.